A Dark Rose In Full Bloom
by Kurumi Fuji
Summary: After the series (not including an OAV), three girls join as assassins... The Dark Roses. However, as professional as they look, they actually aren't the textbook assassins as expected.. Please review!
1. In The Flower Shop

DISCLAIMER: Oops! I forgot to write this the first time.. Please don't kill me!! bows As I said in my profile, I'm still a very big amateur in stories. This thing was meant for my friends' entertainment. I just wanted to see how it would turn up afterwards. To anyone I offended, I am so sorry!!  
  
Yep, this was meant as a joke for my best friends. Once again, I am so sorry. And lastly, I do not own Knight Hunters/Weiss Kreuz, the characters in it, nor the characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! Please bear with me a little longer.  
  
Kurumi  
  
Chapter One: In The Flower Shop  
  
GENKI- Mission I  
  
In a local flower shop in Tokyo City lived four boys. Little did their customers know that by night, they became skilled assassins. They were called "The Knight Hunters".  
  
And in a private building in Kaiba Corporation were three girls who weren't as innocent as they looked. They were called "The Black Roses'", the girls who turn into assassins when night falls... who were not black at all, so instead they called themselves...  
  
"The Dark Roses".  
  
And one afternoon, Mai gave them a mission. However, when you were with the Knight Hunters, things were never easy...  
  
"Riku! Watch out, the floor's wet!" shouted Yuriko as she saw Riku carrying a pot of roses.  
  
Riku turned around. Her eyes widened and she cried, "Yuriko, the door is—"  
  
As Yuriko turned around she accidentally slipped on the wet floor, and as Aya opened the door she fell on him. Riku couldn't see where she was going because Miyuki unexpectedly appeared carrying a pot of sunflowers and suddenly...  
  
"AAAAAAAAH!!!" Riku screamed; Miyuki tripped over Riku's feet and fell, along with Riku, right into the arms of the least expected in that flower shop...  
  
Ken.  
  
Ken fell over and landed hard on his back; his soccer ball bounced up and crashed into some vases; Omi yelled at him that he shouldn't have brought it...  
  
Yuriko groaned from her hard landing. "Ouch... sorry, Aya..."  
  
Suddenly the bell tinkled and Nagi Naoe appeared in the doorway.  
  
His blue eyes scanned the flower shop, his gaze moving from Miyuki and Riku being helped up by a stammering Ken, to Omi cleaning up the water spilled on the floor, and landing lastly on Yuriko.  
  
His eyes widened involuntarily and he flushed; two items fell from his arms. He stepped backward, closed his eyes, and held his hand to his forehead. "I'm sorry... I came here at the wrong time..."  
  
"Huh?" Yuriko didn't understand why he was so flustered. In fact, she was elated when she saw him. And then she realized...  
  
"Ah... um... WAIT! Nagi!! You've got it all wrong!" she cried, and try as she might, she couldn't move her body. Why, of all times, didn't her body listen to her as of that particular moment?  
  
"Hey! Nagi!!" she cried again, but the bell tinkled, and he wasn't there anymore. Aya pushed Yuriko off him. "Get off me, you silly girl," he mumbled.  
  
Slowly, as if she couldn't comprehend what had just happened, she covered her face with her hands. "Oh no..."  
  
"Don't feel bad, Yuriko," Omi said gently, "he did catch us at the wrong time..."  
  
"You're wrong, Omi," Ken corrected him, kneeling down on the floor and retrieving the items that had fallen from Nagi's arms. "Check this out."  
  
Yuriko removed her hands from her face; in Ken's arms lay a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates.  
  
"He got you flowers?!" Miyuki cried. "Chocolates too?"  
  
"Ooh, you lucky girl!" Riku exclaimed, nudging Yuriko playfully with her elbow. "That Nagi's got class!"  
  
"But... I ruined it," Yuriko said.  
  
"Don't worry, Yuriko," Yoji said comfortingly. "Get your mind out of the gutter. We've got a mission later, okay?"  
  
"...Yeah, fine," Yuriko said reluctantly. But as she began putting the flowers back into their vases, she couldn't help wondering what would have happened if she had met Nagi at that doorstep just a little bit later... 


	2. When Darkness Falls

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Weiss Kreuz, its characters, nor Yu-Gi-Oh!'s. By the way, chapter one WAS written in five to ten minutes. Didn't I say this was supposed to be a joke? And besides, this is my first ever story using this pen name. And if you knew me personally, you'd know why I sound so childish. I apologize once again.  
  
I thought Nagi doesn't like fighting. I made him nicer in this fic. Is that so bad? And, no, I am not expecting an answer.  
  
And thanks to my first two reviewers-- luckily I take criticism well. To the readers: I'd love it if you'd review. A kid like me would love reviews. Arigato gozaimasu!  
  
(Maybe I should change the category to humor... Heh.)  
  
Chapter Two: When Darkness Falls  
  
GENKI- Mission One  
  
It was a silent night, and right outside the factory of illegal drugs, drinks, and whatever is illegal, hid the Knight Hunters along with the Dark Roses.  
  
"Hey, you guys, if you want to know, we're hiding here, okay?" Miyuki said out loud.  
  
"Miyuki, shut up!!" cried Yuriko and Riku, as they both seized their teammate's hands and pulled her down.  
  
"Tell me, why did I ever have to bring them along?" Aya mumbled to himself. In fact, he had never liked the other group that much, because of the girls' childishness and innocence. In fact, he wouldn't have taken them along if it weren't for Omi, Yoji and Ken. All of a sudden they had begun liking children.  
  
"Now, let's split up, okay?" Omi suggested as he opened the back door to the factory. "We have to cover all floors."  
  
"Okay!" Riku and Miyuki said simultaneously. "See you guys!"  
  
Yes, innocence. Which is why they shouldn't have become assassins. Which is awfully familiar. Like Tot. However, there was a very big difference among the three and the aqua-haired girl. And it was because Tot had perseverance. Unlike the Dark Roses. Yeah.  
  
In moments, Yuriko was left standing in the middle of the empty corridor, her friends' footsteps fading away. "Uh... hey, wait up!" she cried, as she tried to run one way. Okay, someone was bound to follow the hallway... right?  
  
Suddenly Miyuki stopped in her tracks.  
  
"What is it?" Riku asked.  
  
"Oh no, we left Yuriko!" Riku said worriedly, comprehension dawning on her face. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe we left her..."  
  
"Well, she won't die that easily," said Miyuki. "She's got to be safe. You are such a worrywart." But though she said that, she was worried as well. If your best friend were lost in a factory of banned items, how would you feel?  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Aya! AYA! Wait up!" Yuriko cried out, tired of running.  
  
Aya looked behind him, and frowned. He stopped for a few moments to wait for her. "Why are you following me?" he asked.  
  
"Ah, thanks..." Yuriko stopped running and began breathing heavily.  
  
"Why did you follow me?" he repeated.  
  
Yuriko blinked, and then giggled. "I guess I followed you," she said lamely. "I lost Miyuki and Riku and..."  
  
"Never mind," Aya said gruffly. "We'd better get to the top floor. We have a mission." But as he began to run again, he heard Yuriko stop.  
  
"What is it?" he asked her. He was beginning to get annoyed with this girl... Oh, and the rest of her group, too. Why couldn't they ever do things right?  
  
"I can't run with this skirt on!" Yuriko whined. Okay, she didn't really whine. "It's too tight."  
  
"Then take it off!" Aya retorted. He wasn't in the mood to argue with a fourteen-year old girl. And he wasn't thinking very much either.  
  
"We're supposed to wear the same thing!" Yuriko explained, flushing. "Aya, think about what you say!" She would have been happy if Aya had been a little bit nicer to her.  
  
"Forget it," Aya replied, his mouth in a grim line. If they all got out of this place alive, he'd definitely get Kaiba to transfer them...  
  
In another part of the factory...  
  
Riku and Miyuki were tiptoeing through the lasers set up on the wall. And at the same time, they were also trying to escape the glare of the camera, which was watching their every move. But the cameras were not real, of course. The GENKI Corporation was too big to watch over through cameras, and it would take fifty men to secure the cameras and get there on time if there ever was a burglary.  
  
However, the two girls did not know that.  
  
Miyuki tiptoed through the lasers, with Riku following her. Within moments, Miyuki was at the door leading to the stairwell. "Hurry up, Riku!" Miyuki hissed, watching her partner's every move. And then, unexpectedly...  
  
The alarm blared to life, and suddenly the floor opened into two parts, revealing a trap door. Riku fell right through, screaming, and Miyuki fell into it as well. However, when it seemed like all was lost...  
  
Riku and Miyuki were each able to grab hold of two bars, protruding in the middle, clearly meant to slice falling thieves. But they were lucky enough to hold on to them, only with a few minor cuts.  
  
"Riku, what the hell did you do?!" Miyuki screamed.  
  
"I don't know!" Riku shouted back.  
  
"You tripped on a laser," Miyuki said, irritated. Her teammate wasn't exactly all that good in sports or gymnastics.  
  
"Well, SORRY!!" Riku screamed.  
  
Pretty soon, Aya and the others met on the stairs leading to the President of GENKI's office. However, two girls were missing.  
  
"Where are Miyuki and Riku?" asked Yuriko worriedly.  
  
"Probably fooling around," Yoji said coolly. "You know those girls, they don't care a damn about other people."  
  
"Don't say that!" Yuriko protested. "Today is our first mission, you can't blame us!"  
  
Yoji raised his eyebrows when he saw that Aya was carrying Yuriko on his back. "What is with you guys today?" he asked.  
  
"Try being me," Aya said angrily. "She fell into the piranha pond, tripped on some laser beams, and then when we were under attack, she attacked me!"  
  
"That explained the alarms," Ken said, not being able to resist a smile.  
  
"I said that I was sorry, didn't I?!" Yuriko demanded, embarrassed. Considering all that had happened, it was a miracle they weren't caught yet.  
  
"Well, let's take care of that GENKI guy," Ken said, grinning. "Without them."  
  
They burst into the President's office to find the swivel chair facing the window. There was no noise, except for the whirr of the computer's CPU.  
  
Suddenly the chair swiveled around to face them, and there sat...  
  
"PERSIA?!" Omi cried. 


End file.
